


Caturday

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: In Kyo's opinion, Tohru in the kitchen is always a welcome sight. Unless THAT ingredient is involved.





	

Tired after a long morning training at the dojo, Kyo slid open the front door. "I'm home."

From the kitchen, Tohru called back, "oh, welcome home, Kyo-kun."

Since he knew nobody was nearby, Kyo allowed himself to smile at the sound of her voice... a smile that faded when he noticed a certain smell.

"Tohru... are you cooking leeks in there?"

The girl's sudden complete silence was telling. "Uh... well, sort of. But hear me out!"

Kyo sighed. "Fine. So, exactly why are you cooking the nastiest vegetable in the world?"

"Well, it's Shigure's birthday today," she began hesitantly, "and he made a special request for fried liver and leeks for lunch. But you don't have to eat it! I made a special dish for you. In fact, Shigure suggested it for you specially!"

"He did?" Kyo had a bad feeling about this. "What kind of special dish?"

"You can has cheezburger."

"...what?"

Tohru shifted uncomfortably. "You can has cheezburger. Sorry, Shigure said I had to say it to you like that."

Kyo smiled oddly. "Did he, now?" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and...

* * *

"SHIIIIIGUUUUUUREEEEEEE!"

In his room he novelist snuffed out his cigarette and glanced at Ayame. "Well, Aya-san, it sounds like Kyo didn't like my joke very much."

The snaked arched his eyebrows in mock surprise. "O RLY?"

"YA RLY."

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY."

Ayame scratched his chin in contemplation. "NO WAI!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at ff.net in 2009. So yes, the references are a bit antiquated.


End file.
